twenty (coming of age)
by burpodeng
Summary: jeon jungkook sekarang dua puluh tahun, dan ia rindu dikhawatirkan. [BANGTAN fic/hinted!jikook] / mention of alcohol / saya tidak yakin di genre apa fic ini seharusnya dikategorikan / RnR?
" _hyung_ … tsk!" jungkook mendecak kesal, berusaha menggeliat pergi dari rangkulan jimin di sekitar badannya. mereka—jungkook—tengah berbaring di ranjang tipisnya ketika jimin memutuskan untuk bergabung dan memeluknya seperti bayi.

"kenapa, jungkook- _ah_?" ada sekilas kecewa di mata yang lebih tua, dan rengutan kecil di bibirnya yang merah muda.

jungkook menghela napas, kembali membaringkan kepalanya di sebelah kepala jimin. bergeser sedikit untuk memberi _hyung_ nya ruang dan walaupun ranjangnya hanya cukup untuk satu orang dan lutut jimin menusuk pahanya dalam posisi paling tidak nyaman, jungkook diam di tempat.

"aku sedang mencoba tidur, dan _hyung_ menggangguku." ujarnya, mencoba terdengar kesal. tapi tenggorokannya masih serak setelah latihan vokal seharian sehingga yang keluar hanyalah gumaman lirih.

"tapi kamu tidak tidur, jungkookie."

" _hyung_ tidak dengar, ya? aku _mencoba_. besok ada evaluasi trainee pagi-pagi sekali, kita seharusnya beristirahat sekarang jika tidak ingin dikeluarkan." jungkook, 16-tahun-jungkook, mengeluarkan udara lewat hidung, gusar karena jimin kembali melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar abdomen jungkook. tapi jungkook tetap diam di tempat, terlalu lelah.

"kalau begitu kenapa kau masih tidak tidur?" jimin masih bertanya, dengan nada polos dan, jika jungkook tidak salah dengar, sedikit khawatir.

"hmmm," yang lebih muda menggumam kecil, kedua iris obsidiannya menutup. ia bisa merasakan ibu jari jimin menggambar lingkaran kecil pada pinggangnya yang tertutupi kaus. "karena _hyung_ tiba-tiba datang dan memenuhi ranjangku…?"

jungkook bisa mendengar jimin terkekeh, suaranya familiar. begitu familiar hingga jungkook bisa _melihat_ kekehannya. jungkook bisa merasakan jimin bergeser sedikit lebih dekat, hidungnya menggesek rambut hitam jungkook sesekali.

"ternyata jeon jungkookie memikirkan evaluasi besok, hm? khawatir tidak mendapat poin positif?" jimin bergeser lebih rapat lagi hingga jungkook bisa merasakan napasnya di ujung-ujung rambut.

jungkook tidak menjawab. toh jimin sudah tahu jawabannya. mungkin bagi jimin, jungkook layaknya sebuah buku yang sengaja dibuka agar bisa jimin baca. _semudah membalik telapak tangan_ , jungkook pikir, jika ia ditanya seberapa mampu jimin mengerti isi hatinya.

"aku melihat koreo-mu untuk besok. mengagumkan." jimin memberi jeda, menghela napas dalam-dalam, dan apa barusan jimin baru saja mengendus rambut jungkook? jungkook bergidik memikirkannya. "kau mengagumkan, jungkook. tidak ada alasan bagi _ssaem_ untuk tidak memberimu nilai bagus. kau akan baik-baik saja."

dan jungkook sungguh, sungguh ingin percaya semua kalimat jimin. tapi di malam seperti ini, ketika sinar bulan sedang terang-terangnya tapi tidak cukup terang untuk menembus tirai lusuh di jendela _dorm_ , jungkook pikir, _aku bukan siapa-siapa_. hanya seorang _trainee_ yang masih kelewat muda dan bisa digeser oleh siapa saja di poin ini. yang dibutuhkan hanya wajah tampan dan suara kuat dan tiba-tiba saja posisi jungkook tergantikan.

"sebentar lagi," jimin berbisik lirih, suaranya kental akan kantuk. "tunggu sebentar lagi dan kita akan debut bersama. bertahanlah sebentar lagi, hm?"

jungkook diam. mudah bagi jimin untuk bilang _bertahan_ , ia baru satu tahun ada disini. tapi jungkook masuk agensi saat usianya masih sangat muda, dipaksa menelan beberapa pujian dan banyak makian sepanjang jalan masuknya, ditekan untuk _lebih baik lagi, jungkook! lebih baik lagi!_ hingga seluruh harinya habis di ruang latihan dan warung ramen instan, mengabaikan semua kehidupan sosial dan kenangan masa remaja. mudah bagi jimin untuk bilang _bertahan_ , jimin punya semua—

"jungkook?" suara jimin membuyarkan lamunannya, masih kental akan kantuk dan… khawatir.

kenapa jimin harus khawatir? posisinya sama seperti jungkook, bisa tergeser kapan saja (walaupun jungkook tidak begitu yakin ada yang bisa menggantikan jimin). alih-alih mengkhawatirkan kepermanenannya di agensi, kenapa dia harus mengkhawatirkan jungkook? jungkook tidak suka ini, benar-benar tidak suka.

"berhenti khawatir tentangku, _hyung_. aku sudah dewasa." jungkook mengangkat lengan jimin yang menimpa perutnya, bergeser menjauh.

jimin kembali terkekeh, lembut dan terang. "oh ya?"

"ya." jungkook menjawab kaku.

"aku 18, jungkookie. dan kamu baru 16." jimin berganti posisi, menindis telapak tangannya sendiri di bawah kepala, sikunya yang terentang menyaduk pelipis jungkook tapi mereka berdua diam saja. "kita sama-sama belum dewasa."

"hmmm," jungkook bergumam, jika jimin tidak mengatakannya, mungkin jungkook akan lupa. dia masih enam belas tahun. dia masih muda. sangat muda.

"jadi _hyung_ pikir kita bukan orang dewasa?"

jimin terdiam sejenak. benar-benar diam, diam seperti orang yang menahan napas; diam seperti orang yang jantungnya berhenti berdetak sesaat. "umm, aku rasa tidak."

 _kalau begitu kenapa aku tidak merasa tanpa-beban seperti orang-belum-dewasa lainnya? kenapa aku harus menahan tekanan seperti orang-orang dewasa?_ jungkook ingin bertanya, tapi kalimat itu ditelannya kembali. sesuatu di mata coklat jimin membuat jungkook berhenti.

"terasa seperti itu beberapa kali." jungkook membalas, ingatannya melayang pada hari saat mereka makan gorengan yang diselundupkan taehyung untuk makan malam dan suaranya serak esok harinya ( _seonsaengnim_ memarahinya habis-habisan—tentang "tidak ada snack berlebihan, jungkook", "suaramu harus sempurna, jika tidak, palsukan supaya terdengar sempurna". hari itu, jimin menjadi target kemarahan kedua karena mencoba membela jungkook). "…sering kali."

"tidur, jungkook." jimin bergumam, jauh lebih lirih dari sebelumnya. tanpa melihat pun, jungkook tahu ada sesuatu yang menggantung di belakang tenggorokan _hyung_ nya, sesuatu yang berat; menggumpal; dan tidak bisa keluar seberapa keras pun ia mencoba memuntahkan. sesuatu seperti yang ada di tenggorokan jungkook juga.

takut.

 _jadi ini yang terjadi ketika kau khawatir,_ pikir jungkook, _kau takut._ jimin mengkhawatirkan jungkook dan jungkook mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri dan mereka berdua berbaring disana dengan alas kasur tipis, berselimutkan ketakutan yang semakin menebal.

"tidur, dan kau akan tampil mengagumkan besok." jimin berujar lagi. "tidur, dan ketika kau bangun, kita bertujuh akan debut bersama. _hyung_ janji."

jungkook ingin percaya kalimat jimin, sungguh ingin percaya. dan _percaya_ lah yang ia lakukan.

.

* * *

 **TWENTY**

 **(coming of age)**

* * *

2016.

empat tahun sejak jimin mengikrarkan janji tentang debut bersama. tiga tahun sejak janji itu ditepati.

jimin sekarang 22, jungkook 20. dua puluh. kedua angka itu berputar di sekitar kepala jungkook, di dunia _nya_ , sebelum membakar habis tenggorokannya dalam bentuk cairan bening yang akhirnya boleh ia minum.

dua puluh, jungkook harus berulang kali mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

jungkook sekarang dua puluh tahun dan ia pikir ia tidak bisa lebih kuat lagi dibanding sekarang. tidak akan ada jungkook yang khawatir tentang evaluasi _trainee_. tidak ada jungkook yang bersembunyi di ruang vokal setelah evaluasi hanya untuk menyesali diri sendiri yang tidak cukup bagus, tidak pernah cukup bagus. tidak ada jungkook yang kembali menyeringai lebar setelah menguras habis air matanya seolah tidak ada yang ia khawatirkan. tidak ada lagi jungkook yang ragu.

…tidak ada lagi jimin yang menyelinap ke ranjangnya untuk mengusir pergi keraguan itu.

 _tidak ada lagi jeon jungkook yang takut_ , setidaknya itu yang terus menerus jungkook tanamkan ke pikirannya sendiri.

tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa masuk ke dunia _nya_ dan menghancurkan apa yang ada di dalamnya, tidak ketika dunia jungkook dibangun di atas sebuah mimpi sederhana dengan harapan-harapan tak kentara sebagai temboknya. sejak empat tahun lalu—tepat setelah evaluasi _trainee_ terakhirnya (terakhir, karena jungkook akhirnya, _akhirnya_ , terpilih menjadi anggota tetap)—jungkook memutuskan untuk membangun dunianya sendiri, dimana ia tidak harus mengkhawatirkan ataupun dikhawatirkan orang lain. karena jungkook bukan lagi anak kecil. karena jungkook benci merasa takut.

sejak empat tahun lalu, sejak janji debut itu diucapkan, jungkook memutuskan ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun masuk dan mengusik dunianya, memilih membangun tempat untuk dirinya sendiri yang terisi dengan tujuh jam mengulang gerakan tari yang sama dan latihan vokal tengah malam. keputusan itu bulat, mutlak. sama mutlaknya seperti saat ia memutuskan untuk tidak akan keluar dari tembok yang dibangunnya itu.

karena mungkin saja, setelah empat tahun dikelilingi tembok tebal yang transparan, jungkook tidak akan mengenali dirinya sendiri jika ia keluar dari sana. karena sepanjang yang jungkook tahu, _ia bukan siapa-siapa_. sepanjang yang jungkook tahu, ia tidak lebih dari sepasang timberland coklat yang warnanya mulai memudar (jungkook sudah beli sepasang lagi dengan warna dan model yang sama persis, tapi timberland lamanya masih sering ia pakai hingga sekarang—mengingatkannya akan masa-masa berat saat _trainee_ dan kilau di sudut mata jimin saat jungkook memakai mereka, karena _aku tidak menyangka kau akhirnya mengenakan kado dariku, kookie-ah!_ ), kaus kedodoran yang basah oleh keringat dan tenggorokan kering karena vokalnya terus digojlok tanpa henti.

mungkin saja, ketika jungkook keluar dari tembok _nya_ , ia hanya akan jadi siswa biasa dengan setumpuk soal dan segudang pekerjaan rumah. mungkin saja jungkook jadi seorang penyanyi, atau penari, atau keduanya. atau mungkin saja jungkook hanya menjadi secuil eksistensi insignifikan di seluasan semesta yang berisi debu dan bintang.

maka dari itu, jungkook tidak keluar. tidak pernah keluar. tidak akan keluar.

jungkook sekarang dua puluh tahun, dan ketika ia menutup temboknya dari hingar-bingar dunia luar, jungkook pikir dewa terhebat pun tidak akan sanggup menariknya jatuh.

 **.**

* * *

 _karena_ , jungkook membatin, _satu-satunya yang bisa menggoyahkanku hanya ini_.

jungkook mendongak dari mikrofon yang ia genggam terlalu erat. tanpa sadar, sebuah senyum terukir di wajah-dua-puluh-tahunnya.

jika ada yang bisa membuat lutut jungkook goyah, itu bukan karena koreografi yang terlalu sulit sehingga ia harus mengulang belasan, puluhan, ratusan kali. jika ada yang bisa melemaskan kakinya dan membuat jungkook merasa seperti melayang, hal itu adalah panggung. panggung, dan lampu sorotnya yang menyilaukan. panggung, dan kedipan puluhan ribu _lightstick_ yang terayun sesuai irama—irama _nya_. panggung yang dipenuhi lautan manusia mengelukan namanya seperti sebuah mantra ("jeon jungkook! jeon jungkook! jeon jungkook!"). panggung yang tenggelam dalam jeritan tidak karuan yang jungkook tidak bisa mengerti namun tetap senang mendengarnya. di saat-saat seperti itulah jungkook bernyanyi, bernyanyi seolah-olah ini adalah hari terakhirnya berdiri di atas panggung; bernyanyi hingga suaranya parau dan serak.

jungkook sekarang dua puluh tahun, dan dia belum sepenuhnya melihat dunia.

dunia tempatnya berpijak (bukan dunia _nya_ yang bertembok) terus berputar seperti yang seharusnya sejak hari nol dan jungkook masih belum bisa membedakan atas dari bawah; belum mengerti kanan dan kiri. terlalu lama mengunci diri di dalam temboknya membuat jungkook hanya tahu sedikit sekali hal—api yang membakar dadanya saat nama "bangtan sonyeondan" diserukan di acara _award_ , spektrum perasaan teraduk jadi satu, orang-orang yang berteriak, _lighstick_ yang diayunkan, pacuan adrenalin yang terpompa di sekujur tubuhnya ketika jungkook melangkah ke depan lampu kecil yang berkedip merah, menelanjangi dirinya sendiri di hadapan seluruh dunia.

(seokjin membungkukkan badan ke segala arah, yoongi memasang seringai terlebar yang ia punya, namjoon menggigit bibir untuk menahan air mata, hoseok sibuk menghapus air mata, taehyung melambaikan tangan ke seluruh makhluk di sekelilingnya, dan jimin—jimin yang memandang tepat ke mata jungkook dan tersenyum kecil; jimin yang telah lama hilang namun di saat yang sama begitu familiar. jungkook bisa mendengar suara jimin, "kita bertujuh akan debut bersama. _hyung_ janji." terngiang di dalam kepalanya.)

jungkook tidak akan mengakuinya (karena ia tahu tembok _nya_ lah yang membantunya sampai ke titik ini), tapi saat namjoon berpidato tentang semua usaha mereka yang akhirnya terbayar dan bahwa bangtan tidak akan berhenti bekerja keras, jungkook pikir ia mungkin rindu dikhawatirkan dan mengkhawatirkan.

 **.**

* * *

jungkook adalah setiap kepakan sayap kupu-kupu yang terbang menuju matahari. dengan mata hitam yang memantulkan bayangan dunia dengan sedikit sisa-sisa kepolosan anak kecil di dalamnya.

ia melirik jimin dari seberang ruangan, sosok berambut hitam (jungkook suka rambut oranye jimin, tapi jimin dengan rambut hitam mengingatkannya pada ranjang berkasur tipis yang dijejali dua remaja tanggung) itu tengah bercengkrama dengan taehyung, membicarakan sesuatu yang jungkook tidak bisa dengar.

jungkook bergeser sedikit, memperbaiki posisi duduknya di sofa sudut ruangan. sofa asing, hotel asing, di negara yang juga asing. lelaki dua puluh tahun itu melirik sebuah botol yang tegak berdiri di meja dekatnya. _setidaknya aku mulai familiar dengan yang satu ini_ , pikirnya.

jungkook sedikit mengernyitkan dahi saat ia menenggak isi botol itu dan merasakan alkohol mengalir di dalam nadinya—karena dia bisa, karena dia dua puluh tahun. mengabaikan dentuman kecil di kepalanya yang muncul tiap tiga tegukan, jungkook mengosongkan isi botol dalam dua menit.

di menit ketiga, kepala jungkook terlalu berdenyut untuk bisa memerhatikan tatapan khawatir dari seseorang di seberang ruangan.

 **.**

* * *

jungkook sekarang dua puluh tahun dan dia masih belum mengerti dunia. seokjin sekarang dua puluh lima, yoongi dua puluh empat. hoseok dan namjoon dua puluh tiga (mereka tersangkut di tengah-tengah, peran yang berat, sebagai _hyung_ sekaligus adik), taehyung hanya setahun lebih muda dari mereka.

jimin dua puluh dua.

mereka semua masih berusaha untuk mengerti, mencoba memahami dunia. ketika jungkook harus berdiri melawan dunia dengan enam kawan dan liriknya namjoon sebagai satu-satunya senjata, jungkook pikir, _tidak. aku lebih baik disini_. mengunci diri diapit oleh empat dinding transparan yang makin lama makin sempit.

jimin dua puluh dua, tapi terkadang jungkook masih sering bermimpi tentang 18-tahun-jimin merangkul bahu jungkook dengan paksa setelah latihan koreo yang melelahkan.

 **.**

* * *

jungkook sekarang sudah lima bulan berumur dua puluh tahun.

mereka muda. seokjin masih muda. jungkook jauh lebih muda.

jungkook pikir mereka—ketujuh-tujuhnya—berhak atas semua pengalaman; semua petualangan yang bisa mereka dapat sebelum tongkat berjalan dan alat bantu pendengaran mengalahkan hasrat untuk berdiri di atas panggung. mereka pantas mendapatkan apa yang mereka punya sekarang. tapi di balik mewahnya gymnastic arena dan rekor tiket yang habis terbeli, jungkook takut. jungkook tidak tahu mengapa dan bagaimana bisa, tapi ia (walaupun jungkook benci mengakuinya) takut. sepertinya tembok empat sisi itu juga punya tanggal kadaluarsa, karena jungkook—sekuat apapun dia mencoba memberi tahu refleksinya di cermin bahwa jeon jungkook tidak takut—pada kenyataannya, masih takut.

jungkook sekarang dua puluh tahun. dan ia baru sadar, kalau ia ketakutan di sepanjang jalan.

sebagai tim, mereka bertujuh tidak pernah benar-benar bicara tentang hal itu. kata 'takut' seolah tabu dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengungkitnya ketika mereka bersama (ketika mereka gagal meraih _triple crown_ , ketika grup baru melakukan debut, ketika berat badan mereka naik, ketika semua telunjuk dan mata terarah ke mereka). tapi takut itu ada di sana, jungkook bisa merasakannya di antara bisikan lirih yang ditukar antara namjoon dan yoongi; di tatapan letih seokjin saat mereka tiba di dorm dini hari; di erangan hoseok saat ia akhirnya merebahkan diri di ranjang; di tawa getir taehyung yang selalu berusaha ceria apapun keadaannya; di jimin—di jimin yang sejak dulu selalu merasa lebih rendah dari jungkook, dari keenam yang lain, dari siapapun.

ketika rasa takut itu tidak tertahankan, jungkook minum. apa saja yang bisa diminum. terkadang ia menghabiskan dua liter air mineral, terkadang jus; soda; susu. darah, jika hal sedang tidak berjalan mulus. tapi seringnya, jungkook menelan keringatnya sendiri setelah berjam-jam latihan. lebih seringnya lagi, yang ia tenggak adalah air mata (yang entah bagaimana berhasil dia sembunyikan dari tatapan orang-orang—mungkin tidak dari jimin, tapi jungkook mencoba).

jungkook sekarang dua puluh tahun, dan ia punya jenis minuman lain yang bisa ia minum. ketika rasa takut itu mulai tidak tertahankan, jungkook akan meraih apa yang tersisa dari botol yoongi dan menenggaknya kasar. membiarkan cairan panas itu meluncur melalui tenggorokan dan membakar lambungnya. ("minum alkohol itu seperti _french kissing_ dengan naga, jungkookie." jimin pernah memberi tahunya suatu saat antara dua tahun lalu dan sekarang. "kau tidak akan suka.") dan jungkook ingin tertawa karena, _oh jimin-hyung selalu benar, alkohol itu payah_ tapi jungkook tetap meminumnya, entah mengapa.

mungkin karena dia sekarang dua puluh tahun.

(seokjin masih memberi jungkook potongan daging pertama. taehyung tetap seorang rival hebat di piano tiles. hoseok mempertahankan senyum bangganya setiap selesai latihan ekstra dengan jungkook. yoongi selalu menolak jika jungkook menawarkan membayar sate domba. namjoon masih menepuk puncak kepalanya setiap selesai penampilan, seolah-olah jungkook adalah anak kecil yang dimanja.)

(kemudian ada jimin. yang matanya masih bersinar setiap jungkook mengenakan timberland coklat. jimin yang menarik-narik lengan jungkook di bandara. jimin yang, walaupun tidak lagi datang ke ranjang jungkook tiap malam, masih bersandar dan menggelayuti jungkook seolah-olah hidupnya bergantung pada yang lebih muda. jimin yang asing namun familiar dalam waktu yang sama. jimin yang diam-diam jungkook rindukan selama ia menyendiri dalam tembok empat sisinya.)

 **.**

* * *

 **TWENTY**

 **(coming of age)**

* * *

" _hyung_...,"

jimin mendongak dari layar ponselnya, mendapati orang kesayangannya berdiri di ambang pintu kamar _dorm_ yang separuh terbuka. yang lebih tua tersenyum. bahkan dengan celana basket dan kaus kebesaran pun jungkook masih terlihat begitu sempurna.

"hm?" jimin meletakkan ponselnya di nakas samping ranjang (yang sekarang lebih besar dan lebih empuk), menepuk sisi ranjangnya yang kosong. "sini."

jungkook melangkah mendekati ranjang jimin, kemudian duduk di tepinya sebelum ia mengembuskan napas kasar.

"namjoon- _hyung_ mendengkur lagi?" jimin bertanya jenaka, tahu kalau bukan namjoon masalahnya.

jungkook menggeleng pelan, tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. sebenarnya ia sedikit berharap jimin akan membungkus badan jungkook dengan lengannya dan mereka berdua terlelap dalam posisi itu—seperti dulu. tapi jimin sekarang begitu asing, begitu familiar, begitu dekat, begitu jauh, begitu membingungkan.

 _mungkin umur 20 mengubah semua orang_ , jungkook pikir, _seperti ia mengubahku, jimin juga berubah_.

tapi jemari pendek jimin menangkap pergelangan tangan jungkook untuk menariknya berebah di ranjang. jungkook memosisikan kepalanya tepat di samping kepala jimin, merasakan ibu jari jimin mengusap halus pergelangan tangannya, dan jungkook merasa kembali menjadi enam belas tahun.

"kita akan baik-baik saja, jungkook- _ah_. kita mungkin bukan yang terbaik, tapi kita punya fanclub terbaik." jimin berbisik dengan suara yang sama, kalimat yang mirip, dengan tingkat kedewasaan berbeda. "konser kita besok akan menggelegar. _hyung_ janji."

jungkook ingin menggeleng. tidak, taehyung masih menari satu tempo lebih cepat dan yoongi terkadang melenceng dari posisi seharusnya. jungkook masih belum bisa menyempurnakan adlib-nya dan namjoon sudah kehilangan separuh suaranya hanya dari _rehearsal_. hoseok bahkan melakukan kesalahan pada lirik.

jungkook ingin menggeleng. tapi ini jimin yang berjanji dan ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain percaya.

" _hyung_ , aku sudah besar." jungkook mengeluh saat jimin menimpakan lengannya ke perut jungkook, memerangkap yang lebih muda dalam sebuah pelukan longgar. "berhenti mengemongku."

jimin terkekeh. tangannya tidak bergerak seinci pun, begitu juga jungkook. jungkook bergidik atas semua keakraban ini, ia yakin ia bisa melihat kekehan jimin walaupun matanya sedang menatap langit-langit.

"jungkookie sudah dewasa, hm?" jimin bergeser mendekat, menghirup wangi shampo kopi yang seokjin belikan untuk mereka semua.

"aku sudah dewasa, _hyung_ juga." jungkook menjawab kaku.

jimin kembali terkekeh, membiarkan jungkook mengangkat sedikit kepalanya sehingga lengan jimin yang satunya lagi menjadi bantal bagi jungkook. mereka berada di posisi itu hingga lama sekali, tapi tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang tidur.

tepat ketika jungkook hampir tertelan oleh gelapnya alam mimpi, jimin berbisik,

"tidak harus, jungkookie. kita tidak harus jadi dewasa jika kau tidak mau."

jungkook hanya menggumam samar, terlalu malas membuka mulut. alih-alih, ia memutar badannya hingga berhadapan dengan jimin, lutut mereka bertubrukan dalam kondisi paling tidak nyaman tapi jungkook tidak protes. yang lebih muda menghirup napas dalam-dalam, jimin selalu beraroma seperti mimpi masa kecil.

dan di saat seperti ini, ketika sinar bulan sedang terang-terangnya namun belum mampu untuk menembus tirai tebal yang manajer mereka belikan bulan lalu, jungkook pikir tidak apa-apa ia runtuhkan tembok empat sisinya jika ia bisa kembali merasakan hal seperti ini lagi. karena bersama jimin, untuk sesaat jungkook adalah sepasang ayunan di taman bermain, kotak makan siang dengan lauk beraneka-warna, dan es krim stroberi di musim panas. untuk sesaat, jungkook dan jimin bukan pemimpi atau pengamat bintang—mereka lah _mimpi_ dan _bintang_ nya.

bersama jimin, jungkook adalah anak laki-laki biasa yang menempelkan wajahnya ke jendela kaca raksasa sambil bertanya-tanya ada kehidupan seperti apa di dunia luar sana. bagaimana suara dunia, dunia terlihat seperti apa, dan apakah dunia luar seindah pelukan jimin di malam bulan purnama begini?

jungkook pikir, _tidak_.

 **.**

* * *

jungkook sekarang dua puluh tahun sembilan bulan dan ia tidak lagi takut.

jungkook sekarang dua puluh tahun dan, walaupun tanpa tembok empat sisinya, jeon jungkook tidak akan digoyahkan.

tidak, ketika ada jimin. tidak, ketika ada tujuh dari mereka.

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **p/s:**

ditulis karena saya lulus sma dan jungkook beranjak dewasa. ditulis karena jimin sekarang berambut hitam dan bangtan konser di gymnastic arena. ditulis karena quote dari novel john green, tentang moonshine (minuman beralkohol): "wow. it tastes like french kissing a dragon."

ditulis karena saya, ternyata, tidak punya hal yang saya benar-benar suka selain menulis—seburuk apapun hasilnya. (menyanyikan lagu bangtan dengan keras saat telinga disumpal headset tidak dihitung, walaupun saya suka melakukannya).

omong-omong, terima kasih telah bertahan hingga paragraf ini.

love,

kuncipintu


End file.
